The Apprentice
by Yamahasi
Summary: Harry and Severus have an intresting conversation before break. Harry has to redo 7th year and applied to be Snapes apprentice. Snape is not as cross as he seems. What will happen in the 7th year? Couples: Harry  and Snape and Ron and Hermione. M later.
1. Chapter 1

The night washed over the boy who had accidentally fallen asleep in the Quidditch field while could watching. The boy had obviously been there for hours and he couldn't be happier, he loved watching the sky. For many years of his life, it was like a lullaby, soothing, calming. He had gotten many grounds from his uncle because he had been caught on the roof or in the tree out back, looking at the clouds turn shapes. Once he had actually fallen out of the tree and sprained his wrist.

He didn't care if he got a punishment, just as long as he could look at it. It brought peace to the mind, so when Harry was ever angry or in need of fresh air he would go look up at the sky and he would find the answers. That's why he was in the Quidditch field in the first place, because he needed answers. But he found himself staying longer than usual and well-fell asleep.

It was in the peaceful mood that the potions master had found him. It was the last day of classes for everyone, including the teachers. But unlike all the other stupid teachers, Snape had already done his packing and some lesson planning (he would have been done with all of it but Minerva, the new headmaster, said things might change over the summer and not to do all the lesson planning just in case because it'd be 'a waste of time if your already done all of it, Severus') and decided to take a little stroll.

He was walking around aimlessly, a bit away from Hogwarts so that he could enjoy the last day in peace. 'I'm coming back to this place in a months time so I mind as well enjoy what spare time I have away from these brats' Severus thought. Severus hadn't been keeping time and was somewhat shocked-though he didn't know why it shocked him sense most things didn't- when it got dark.

He was close to the Quidditch field and as he was about to head back he noticed a figure in the middle of it. He glared at the figure, figuring the whatever-it-was would shoo off if he was looking his way. Obviously it wasn't because it didn't move an inch. He growled in frustration and walked over to it. As he got closer, he noticed the figure was a boy and he raised an eyebrow. He proceeded and smirked at the boy.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Griffindors Golden Boy himself.' he chuckled and called out "Potter!"

The boy didn't answer, didn't even move. 'Is he depth?' Severus thought. He frowned and walked over right next to the boy "Pot-" he was cut off my the boy cuddling his leg in his sleep. Snapes face turned a light, faded pink. 'Since when do Griffindors cuddle? And with a Slytherin at that.' Severus looked down at the boy and grew a bit more flushed. The Potter boy was actually really cute when he slept. His long, jet black, unruly hair covered most of his left eye, his long eyelashes were standing in all their glory because of his closed eyes, his arms wrapped around Severus's right leg and his body scrunched up in the fetal position. His deep, even breaths were all you could here as Snape stared in awe at the Potter boy.

He was happy to say that he was long past hating the boy, he'd finally forgiven Potter for all that he'd done and gotten over his dead first love. Snape felt ashamed that he put that to blame on the boy, it wasn't his fault and besides, he had enough to think about without his evil glares and undeserved detentions, well most of them were actually all Potter but he did add in a few. Snape sighed and watched the boy for minute more. Thinking about the war, how it was over, what all the boy did for everyone, what he did for him. How he defeated the dark lord, and still, after almost dying, came back to help Severus. This action is mainly caused him to realize that he was nothing like his dad, though to looks could certainly fool anyone, and that he wasn't Lily either. He was Harry-bloody-James-doesn't-know-how-to-die-Potter and not only that but he was Harry-bloody-James-caring-sweet-too-good-Potter. Severus had secretly known this all along but he just never wanted to admit it to anyone, especially not Potter or himself.

When he finally begun to realize it, the war was over. He had fits with himself that suddenly made him act rather harshly towards his books and cauldrons. He didn't want to admit it to himself. Not to anyone. Because Severus Tobias Snape was stubborn like that. He didn't know when to admit defeat. So during the last month of school- lucky school was called off after the war- he looked himself in his dungeons and thought and thought and thought. Sometimes he didn't even eat. Minerva had come quite a couple of times to ask if he was alright. And it was actually only this morning that he finally admitted defeat.

Severus knew it was a lost cause to begin with, but he still fought it-more proof of his stubbornness. And looking down at the face he was glad he did. Though he wouldn't admit it. He would admit defeat, but he wasn't going to tell everyone he surrendered to this boy. No, he would continue to "hate" the boy for the redo of the seventh year- though he wondered if he had to considering he didn't think anyone would come back, especially not Potter. He has had enough of this school, why come back? So Snape silently and carefully sat down on the grass, not wanting to let Potter he knew he was there, and stroked the ravens hair gently. The body cuddled closer and Snape smiled.

He didn't care if the boy came back or not, though he was certainly wasn't fond of the thought of him leaving, as long as the boy was happy, healthy and lived a perfect life. Who knows, maybe Snape would retire, let the boy live his life for a couple years, turn up on his door step saying he was sorry and they would laugh and reminisce about the old days at Hogwarts. Though Snape doubted it, he didn't mind. Everything would be fine.

He sat there in that sweet surrender for a bit, still gently stroking him head. Severus leaned down towards Harry's head.

'As long as my Harry is happy, I'm happy.' He thought.

Snape almost pecked his head when he went over and reviewed his thoughts. 'WAIT!' He shot up 'When did Potter become Harry! Was I about to kiss his head?' He screamed in his head and pulled as his hair. 'And most importantly; when did he become yours? He's not yours! He's nobody's!' He tugged his hair. Another voice came from his head 'Lets keep it like that. Lets keep him nobody's.' with an evil laugh.

Snape looked down at the boy "No. You are Severus Tobias Snape. He can choose whatever girl he wants," The voice in his head laughed mischievously 'Or man'. Snape pushed that thought away and continued "You will not declare surrender, you will stay strong."

The voice in his head screamed at him for the last few minutes while staring at Harry. "STOP!" He yelled, though it meant to be a thought. The raven covered his ears and Snape shot up like a spring, putting on a composed face and kicked Harry's tummy lightly.

"Potter what are you doing here? Do you know that it's late?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry moaned, sat up and rubbed his eyes. "W-what?" He said, distracted.

Snape frowned, but was secretly congratulating himself on the inside that Potter didn't know he'd been there for well over an hour. "Potter, since your little brain can't comprehend," Snape rolled his eyes, he knew he was going to hate putting on the bad guy act. "Your in the Quidditch pitch, lucky I just happened to be walking by or the werewolves might have got to you."

"T-thanks Professor, sir." Harry blushed. The voice in Snapes head chuckled evilly 'See he reacts to you'. Snape pushed the thought aside and frowned down at Potter.

"Get up, it's late and you probably still need to pack, I presume?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"N-no sir. I'm done with all of it. One of the reasons I came over here." Harry's head was down when he said this. The evil voice liked it when Harry was embarrassed. But Snapes curiosity overpowered the voice so he asked "Why were you here in the first place Potter? You know you shouldn't be here at this hour." He said coldly.

"Well actually I came here pretty early. I was bored so I came here, fresh air has always done me good. Plus it looked like a good place to sit, look and the clouds and-" Harry stopped, surely his professor didn't want him to blab on. Snape mentally growled at Potter, why was he always like this?

"And…?" Snape gestured for him to continue.

"It was hard to concentrate my thoughts in the castle. I needed a place to think. The sky has always been a,"Harry looked for the words. "soothing melody to my mind, helps me clear it and then I was able to think. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"No need for apologies," Snape dropped his eyebrow and looked at Potter, questions roamed in his head "Though I am curious as to what you were thinking about?"

Harry looked forward, not ready to face the cold glares he knew he was going to get. "Lots of stuff. Summer time, how I have to go back to that god forsaken Privet Drive. Sirus. Remus. Fred. Tonks. You know, all the people who got hurt and killed. My friends, family, classmates. Well and I have a couple things to think about that have to deal with Hermione and Ron, not bad things, just questions I have to answer. Big decisions, you know? Then I have to decided whether to tell Hermione and Ron that-" Harry stopped, he was getting to friendly with Snape. He was his teacher, not his friend, and Harry wasn't even to sure if he was going to tell his friends so why would he tell Snape the big news? He had actually just decided he was until today.

Snape raised an eyebrow again "That what?" Snape didn't know if he would actually even answer him, he wasn't Potters friend. For all Potter knows, Snape still hates him.

"Well." Harry said after a minute. Finally deciding that if Snape, a man who hated him, took the news well than so would him friends. He sighed "Wondering when I should tell the two that I'm gay."

Harry kept walking but Snape had stopped for a minute, complete shock had flooded him but he stored the information away for later thought and continued there walk to the castle.

"Hmm…Oh really Potter?" he smirked "And when did you realize this?"

"Mmm…couple hours ago." Harry chuckled "Well I guess I've been for a while but I haven't really realized …well no…decided that I was until a couple hours ago."

"Do tell why you decided this?" Snape smirked.

Harry shrugged "I don't know. I guess I realized girls never really took interest in girls. We-"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What about that Ginny girl? And Cho?"

Harry shrugged once again "Test? Experiments? I don't really know. It sounds kinda cruel, I know. But it was mainly Hermione's fault. That girl is really to smart for her own good," Harry chuckled "I guess she suspected it for a while, pushed me into dates, realized I wasn't all that into girls, and waited till I figured it out. But really it wasn't because of them that I realized it. It was actually because I realized I liked someone of the male gender."

And with that, Snapes inside voice hissed 'Who is this person? I must hunt him down! Hurt him! He has to stay away from my Harry!' Snape frowned because the idea the voice suggested was so tempting. "S-so," he coughed and fixed his voice "So, who is the lucky man?"

"Someone I shouldn't like at all." And that is the last conversation he had with Snape until he saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was in his dungeons, having nothing to do but sit there and try to read a book he wasn't that interested in. He needed to take a trip to the library. He was already done with a whole years worth of lesson plans and was at complete ease. Though he couldn't say that for the other stupid teachers. Nobody was in breakfast or lunch that day, him and Minerva sighed and gave a knowing glance at each other. This was to be completely expected from all of the teachers. Lesson plans were due in Minerva's office by midnight tonight and Snape doubted anyone had even done the first semester plans much less anything else. So all of the teachers were in their quarters, quill and ink flying all over the place, trying to get it ready before due.

Snape was looking over his plans. 1st-7th year plans, NEWT class plans, Spare time to read books and his Apprentices plans. Snape frowned at this. He'd never ever gotten an apprentice. Even though every teacher was supposed to have one, he, in not all his years at Hogwarts, had never gotten one. He didn't blame the students for not wanting to be such an evil old git as himself- not even he could stand himself half the time. But Dumbledore- now Minerva- was kept bugging him to make one each and every year. He didn't know why considering every year was the same. Students cringed in his class, didn't do well- well except for Granger- and he gave detentions almost everyday. He made sure nobody liked his classes so he didn't have to spend any extra time with a couple of them gathering around him, crowding his personal space. Snape hated people in his space.

He was a keep-it-to-yourself sort of guy, everyone knew that. Never gotten married. Never had kids. Didn't even have a house elf until last year and even now he barely talks to her. He didn't even remember her name. 'Twinkie was it? Isn't that some sort of muggle thing?' Snape wondered unconsciously. He wasn't good with people, he didn't really know how to interact with them. 'Maybe that's why I never got Lily.' he mumbled. Snape sighed, moved the thought aside and looked at his apprentice papers, wondering if he should tare them up. For all that's magic, who in their right mind would want to spend any time more than they half to with him?

Snape smirked at this. Some students probably had nightmares about it, or probably dared people to sign up and the screamed until they passed out. Snape chuckled. He would be glad if that was the case. Snape, with a smirk on his face pondered who would be the victim/ apprentice- he would be sure he was a lovely 'master' to them. A few minutes later he heard a knock on door. Snape glared at the door. Who was disturbing him?

"Yes" he said, rather coldly.

"Severus, can I come in?" It was Minerva, she sounded like she was trying to stay calm. Everyone knew Minerva has a bit of a temper. Snape chucked on the inside, remembering the last time she had screamed at Remus because of his dirty robes.

"You tell me Ms. Headmaster. It's your school." He decided to play with her a bit. He knew saying this would make her snap. Minerva opened the creaking door and glared at Severus.

"Severus Snape, you know as well as I do that just because it's 'my school'" Minerva rolled her eyes as she said that and went back to glaring at Snape. "That I have no right to intrude on our fellow professors privacy. Just because I'm the headmaster gives me no right to intrude on peoples lives. I wanted privacy when I was a teacher and still do as a Headmaster, you get what you give Snape."

Snape raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. "So you came here to be my mother did you now Minerva?"

Snape blushed slightly "Severus you're a grown man. I can't tell you what to do."

"So you came to tell me I'm a man? I assure you I already knew this. After all, I have to take a bath everyday Minerva" Snape smirked.

Minerva grew a darker blush and shook her head "S-Severus." She coughed and got a hold of her voice "No, I didn't come to boss you or tell you that you're a man. I came here to get your lesson plans for the first quarter." She smirked at this, knowing he had all of them done.

"Have them all Minerva." he said, handing them to her.

Minerva frowned at the papers "Over working yourself if I ever saw it Severus. Why'd you do this to yourself? You had enough just doing potions. But really, Defense Againest The Dark Arts too? And your doing Advanced and Regular for both. Severus are you-" Minerva said, glancing worriedly down at Snape. Snape wasn't in the mood to be worried about.

"Yes Minerva," he said coldly "I'm sure. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have volunteered now would I?"

Minerva huffed at this, her anger returning "You don't have to be so harsh about it Snape. I'm just worried about you and your health."

"Why? It's not like it hasn't been done before. Remember when the new dark arts teacher didn't show up years back and Dumbledor had to fill for him? Snape said, looking at the sheet of paper Minerva had handed him of the list of students who would be attending the re-do of the year.

"Like yesterday." Minerva sighed.

"And it's not like I have anything else to do. I've read almost every book in the library and its not like anyone was forced into being my apprentice. So really its fine Minerva. Don't worry yourself out."

Minerva looked down and chuckled nervously. "About that Snape…you see-" she hesitated

"What is it? Spit it out." Snape growled. Minerva didn't seem to notice the harshness in his voice.

"Well someone actually applied for the job Severus…"

"Of course no one did. Silly Minerva. Who would want to spend their time with me?" Severus laughed and stared back at Minerva who was giving him an evil glare. "Severus your going to have to stop that. You're a nice man even if you try to hide it away from people. One day your going to have to accept that people might actually want to learn from you."

Severus snorted "Oh really, who?"

Minerva smirked "Check the list."

Snape read over the list. He thought it might be Granger. But to his intense surprise; there wasn't even a Granger on the list. "Minerva where is Granger in this?"

Minerva smiled and blushed a bit "Oh you didn't hear? Mrs. Weasly is expecting. A bit young if I say but I won't judge."

"Expecting? Expecting what?" Severus asked, completely confused.

Minerva glared at Snape. "How deep can you be Severus really?"

Severus stared blankly at Minerva, blinking a couple of times before it came to him "Oh. Wow. They are married? She's having a baby? But when…how many months?"

"Almost three. And their getting married in December."

"Wait…" Severus counted the months backwards in his head "That means…Wow. I truthfully expected more from Granger."

"Yeah. I was shocked too. But I'm happy for them non the less." Minerva shrugged "They turned out to be soul mates so what can you do?"

"Anyway…" Severus said, shaking out of his shocked trance "Who's my apprentice?"

"Keep looking." She said, another huge smirk across her face.

Severus continued to look down the list and he was shocked by the name in italics.

_Harry Potter- Apprentice to Severus Tobias Snape. Studying Subjects: Potions, Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Advanced Astronomy. _

Snape wanted to smirk at him taking Astronomy- but he couldn't he was too much in shock. Potter had signed up for the Apprentice spot? Why? Didn't Potter still think he hated him? Why would he sign up for a job with someone who hates him? Well…supposed to hate him anyways. He looked at Minerva for help but her face was blank while his was full of confusion.

"_D-doesn't he hate me? I mean I k-killed Dumbledore, a man who was like a g-grandfather to him. Why did he?" Severus mumbled._

_Minerva sighed and patted Severus on the shoulder "I wish I could tell you but something's aren't meant to be said. My best guest is that he forgave you. He doesn't think its your fault. That he knows why you did it. Maybe this is his form of saying it to you." _

_Severus glared at Minerva "You know, I don't know if you've heard lately, but you just keep getting more and more like that old coot everyday." He said coldly_

_Minerva laughed "So I've heard. You know Severus, I was surprised myself when I saw that he was coming back. I'd thought he had enough of this place but as you know, its like his home. Wouldn't you want to return to your home?" Severus thought about it and nodded after a minute "So does Harry. It makes sense." Minerva smiled and yawned "Well Severus, if you don't have anymore questions. I'll be going to-"_

"_Wait!" Snape said frantically "I've never had an apprentice before! How does it work?"_

_Minerva rolled her eyes, obviously not wanting to go over it. "Well your apprentice will help you out with your class, in your case classes. You know, teaching, cleaning, grading papers and such. During Harry's free time you will be teaching him the basics of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, showing him the ropes I guess you could put it." Minerva smirked and went on "Your Apprentice, in order to get closer to their master, is required to have a room next to them. Which you will have to set up tomorrow. Harry will be arriving the day after. So…any questions?" She asked politely._

_Snape blinked and stared at her, wide eyed in disbelief. He was going to share his quarters with Potter? Why in the world would Potter want to do this? Did he even know? No of course not. Or he wouldn't have agreed. "Was Potter put up to this by someone?" Severus asked unconscious that he said it out loud._

_Minerva rolled her eyes "No Snape." She turned towards the door. "Oh and that reminds me…"_

_Snape looked up at her. "If Potter has to leave in the middle of your classes don't worry to much. Its nothing big."_

"_Why would he be leaving my classes?" Severus glared at the headmaster._

"_Oh. Harry's the godfather of Ron and Hermione's kid don't you know?" She said smiling and blushing again. "And he'd probably be in your classes because you're the one who'd be spending the most time with. Goodnight Severus." She yawned again and left out of the dungeon, closing the door behind her. _

_The evil voice in Snapes head grinned evilly. Snape growled. Why did Potter have to make his life so Difficult?_


End file.
